Best Friends Forever
by tizzyfronfan
Summary: im not good in summaries... so i dont hav a summary... please read... a TROYPAY story... rated T but will be M eventually.. please review.. pretty please... thanks... Disclaimer: i don't own HSM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical…

Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical…

Chapter 1 – Back to school

The students of East High are back from their Christmas vacation. Everyone is exited to see their friends again. They gathered in groups. There's the drama club, the basketball team, the math decathlon team, the nerd, etc…

………….With the Basketball team……..

"Troy, my man, how's your vacation? I hope you've practiced a lot." Chad said. (a/n: you know what group they belong).

"Yeah, I guess." Troy said.

"Man! With you on the team we're sure to win the championship." Chad said as they enter the school.

"Troy!" someone called out to Troy. They all look at the direction of the voice.

"The Ice Queen is calling you man!" Jason said looking really annoyed. Everybody at East High hates the 'Ice Queen' except Troy and her twin of course.

……….With the Evans twins………..

"Hi Troy!" shouted the blond girl from the hallway with. Troy ran toward her and Ryan.

"Oh. Hi 'Pay! Hi Ryan!" he said while giving Sharpay a bear hug.

"Troy, you wanna sign up with me in the audition for the musical?" sharpay asked pulling out of the hug.

"You I never joined musical, 'Pay, and I have basketball practice. You can sign up with Ryan. You've been joining the musical with him anyways. I'll just watch you in your audition." he said holding Sharpay's hand for reassurance.

_What's with these two? There not even a couple._ Ryan thought to himself while watching them flirt with each other.

"You promise?" she said with a smile and a puppy dog eyes. "I promise" Troy said.

Then the bell rang...

"C'mon 'Pay, we're gonna be late for homeroom." Troy said pulling her in the hand. Ryan is following behind them.

……………….In the classroom……………...

"Ok class. Take your seats." Ms. Darbus said as she entered the room.

Everyone was seated to their places. Sharpay sits next to Troy. They were talking with each other but they were interrupted their teacher.

"Everybody listen. We have a new student here in class." Ms. Darbus said to them pointing to a brunette girl beside her. "This is Ms. Gabriella Montez. She's new here so be nice." she continued.

Troy looked at Gabriella. He knew she met her before but he can't remember.

"Troy, what's wrong?" Troy didn't hear what Sharpay said. He kept stairing at the new girl. He searched into his phone if he could find her in her contact. He saw the name 'Gabriella" then tried to call it. Then Gabriella's picture appeared.

"Did I tell everyone about my policy? 'No cellphones in class!' Ms. Evans your cellphone please." Sharpay put her phone in the bucket. "And you too, Mr. Evans" Ryan also put his phone in the bucket. "Oh. Ms. Montez. You're just new here but I guess I would see you in detention after class. Your cellphone please." She handed her phone to Ms. Darbus. "Mr. Bolton, I see you're the one who started the cellphone distraction. Your phone please and see you in detention." He also gave his phone to their teacher. "Mr. Danforth, did I tell about playing basketball in class? Detention!" She took the ball from Chad. "I want to remind those who want to auditions for the musical that the auditions will be on Friday 3:30 pm." Ms. Darbus said. Then she started the lesson.

After a couple of hours the bell rang…….

It's time for their Math class. They all went to their assigned room. Troy waited for Gabriella outside the room. "Hey Gabriella! Remember me? From the New Year's Eve party at Boston?" "Yeah. Of course I still remember you." she said to Troy.

They walked together to their Math class. Sharpay was sitting on her chair then she saw Troy with Gabriella. She was so pissed off. She was mad with Troy and Gabriella but mostly with Gabriella. She was mad because before Gabriella appeared in their school, she and Troy usually go to their classes together.

Troy sat beside Gabriella. They talked during the whole period.

The bell rang again. It's time for lunch. Sharpay waited for Troy outside the room. "Troysie…" It seemed like troy didn't hear her. It was the second time that Troy ignored her that day. Sharpay felt really bad. She ran to the bathroom crying, her twin following her.

"'Pay, what's wrong?" Ryan asked her almost shouting 'cos she locked herself in the bathroom.

"Just leave me alone Ry. I'll be fine." She shouted back.

"No. I'm your twin brother. I'm here for you. You know you can tell me everything."

Then the bathroom door opened. Sharpay went out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong 'Pay? I haven't seen you cry like this for a long time." her twin brother said.

"It's the Montez girl. She took my best friend away from me. Ever since she arrived this morning Troy started to ignore me." she said between sobs. Ryan didn't know what to say. He just hugged her to show her that he really cares.

"Stop crying 'Pay. Let's just go eat our lunch."

Sharpay wiped her tears. Then they went to the cafeteria to eat their lunch.

--

a/n I know I'm bad in writing stories. But I really hoped you liked it. Please read and review. Thanks…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own High School Musical

Disclaimer – I don't own High School Musical

Previous

"'Pay, what's wrong?" Ryan asked her almost shouting 'cos she locked herself in the bathroom.

"Just leave me alone Ry. I'll be fine." She shouted back.

"No. I'm your twin brother. I'm here for you. You know you can tell me everything."

Then the bathroom door opened. Sharpay went out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong 'Pay? I haven't seen you cry like this for a long time." her twin brother said. 

"It's the Montez girl. She took my best friend away from me. Ever since she arrived this morning Troy started to ignore me." she said between sobs. Ryan didn't know what to say. He just hugged her to show her that he really cares. 

"Stop crying 'Pay. Let's just go eat our lunch."

Sharpay wiped her tears. Then they went to the cafeteria to eat their lunch.

Chapter 2 – The New Girl

In the cafeteria, Gabriella was sitting alone in the corner table. Taylor saw Gabriella and went up to her.

"Hi! I'm Taylor McKessie. We had Math together. You we're so smart." Gabriella smiled shyly.

"I just love solving equations. That's all" Gabriella replied.

"That would be great! You can join the Scholastic Decathlon team."

"I'd love to."

"I would be great having you around Gabs."

Troy saw Gabriella sitting with Taylor in the cafeteria. He went to joined them.

"Hi Gabby! Hi Taylor" Troy said while placing his tray in their table.

"Hey Troy!" the girls said.

"So, what can you say about East high?" he asked Gabby before taking a bite from his sandwich.

"I like it here. The people are friendly."

"You can't be so sure Gabs. You've just been here for 4 hours." Taylor said not sure with what Gabriella said.

"Maybe you're right"

Troy, Gabriella and Taylor had just finished their lunch. They were walking in the hallway. Gabriella stopped in the bulletin board.

"I want to audition n the musical." Gabby said

"If I were you I won't sign up if I don't want trouble." Taylor said to Gabriella trying to warn her.

"Why not Tay?"

"Musicals are owned by the Ice Queen. She's a real bitch"

"The auditions are for all. I can audition if I want to." Gabby said confidently

"Ok if you want to. I have to go. Later Gabs" Taylor said and left

Troy was just listening to the whole conversation of the two girls. He was kinda upset. He doesn't want to hear people saying that Sharpay is a bitch even though she's like that sometimes. But he still doesn't want to hear that. He cares too much about Sharpay.

"What do you think Troy?"

"Oh. I don't know Gabby. You should have a partner if you want to join."

"We could audition together Troy."

"No,no,no. I can't sing"

"But you sang with me during the summer."

"I was forced to sing. I leave the musicals to Sharpay."

"I still want to audition. I'm writing my name."

"Ok."

Then they left to go to their next class.

Sharpay went to the bulliten with Ryan.

"What!" Sharpay was surprised with what she saw.

"How dare the Montez interfere with my musical."

"Well I think Gabriella doesn't know you, sis"

"Oh. Shut up Ry. I won't let her ruin my musical." She said starting to go hysterical.

"Calm down, sis. Just calm down."

"First Troy, now this."

Sharpay stormed the hallway very mad. Ryan was following behind her.

She had all her classes for the whole semester with Troy and her twin, Ryan. She calmed herself down before entering the room.

"Hi Troy!"

"Hey Shar" was all Troy could say.

Their class in the afternoon just passed by so quickly. Their last class in the after noon just ended. Sharpay and Ryan went to their lockers. Troy just walked passed them. Sharpay was so upset. She hasn't got a chance to really talk to Troy. He was so busy with the new girl.

The twins went home Ryan was driving because Sharpay can't drive. She was crying the whole time.

a/n : that's all for now guys… please review… I beg you.. Thanks..

thanks for those who reviewed the previous chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

Previously

Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical..

Previously

Sharpay went to the bulliten with Ryan.

"What!" Sharpay was surprised with what she saw.

"How dare the Montez interfere with my musical."

"Well I think Gabriella doesn't know you, sis"

"Oh. Shut up Ry. I won't let her ruin my musical." She said starting to go hysterical.

"Calm down, sis. Just calm down."

"First Troy, now this."

Sharpay stormed the hallway very mad. Ryan was following behind her.

She had all her classes for the whole semester with Troy and her twin, Ryan. She calmed herself down before entering the room. 

"Hi Troy!"

"Hey Shar" was all Troy could say.

Chapter 3 – The Audition

"Mr. and Ms. Evans, you can start your audition now" Ms. Darbus Said

"Yes, Ms. D", the twins said together.

'"Brr.. brrr… mah.. mah"

(**Bold** – Ryan; _**Bold Italics**_ – Sharpay; Underline: Both)

**It's hard to believe that I couldn't see**

You were always there beside me

Thought I was alone, with no one to hold

But you were always right beside me

_**This feeling's like no other**_

­I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do

The way you do

I've never had someone as good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before I finally found

What I've been looking for

_**So good to be seen, so good to be heard**_

Don't have to say a word

**So long I was lost, so good to be found**

I'm loving having you around

**This feeling's like no other**

I want you to know

Troy was in the audience with Gabriella. He was secretly smiling as he watches Sharpay perform. Sharpay hasn't seen this.

­I've never had someone who knows me like you do 

The way you do

I've never had someone as good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before I finally found

What I've been looking for

Do-do-do-do

Do-do-do-do-do-do

Oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh

Do-do-do-do

Do-do-do-do-do-do

Oh, whoa-oh-oh-oh

Ms. Darbus really enjoyed their performance. "Well done. Very good."

'Thanks Ms. D."

Then the twins left the auditorium.

"Who else wants to audition?"

"I am"

"Oh. Ms. Montez. Didn't you know that this is a paired audition?"

"I will audition with her.'

"Well isn't this the Basketball superstar. Does your father know you're here?" Ms. Darbus asked Troy. Ms. Darbus and Coach Bolton are not in really good term. She was surprised that Troy auditioned for the musical.

"Kelsi, van you play the music for these two."

"Right away Ms. D"

(**Bold** – Troy; _Italics_ – Gabriella; Underline: Both)

**It's hard to believe that I couldn't see**

**You were always there beside me**

_Thought I was alone, with no one to hold_

_But you were always right beside me_

This feeling's like no other

­I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do

The way you do

I've never had someone as good for me as you

No one like you

So lonely before I finally found

What I've been looking for

_Oooh.. oooh…_

"Ok. thank you." Ms. Darbus said

"You we're great guys."

'Thanks Kelsi."

oooooooooo

The results are out…..

Twinkle Towne

Lead male: Troy Bolton

Understudy: Ryan Evans

Lead Female: Gabriella Montez

Understudy: Sharpay Evans

oooooooooo

"NOOOOOOOO…."

"Sharpay.. What's wrong? I almost broke my ear drums.."

"Don't you read Ryan?"

Rryan read what is written in the bulletin. "Twinkle Towne. Lead male: Troy Bolton. Understudy: Ryan Evans.Lead Female: Gabriella Montez.Understudy: Sharpay Evans"

"Ryan! We're understudies. How could this happen?"

Sharpay couldn't take it. She has never been an understudy. She run to the bathroom, crying.

Troy saw Sharpay running to the girls bathroom. He wants to comfort her but he knows that Sharpay is really mad at him right now.

a/n: hope you like this chapter… please review.. I beg you… thanks..


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical.

Previously

"NOOOOOOOO…."

"Sharpay.. What's wrong? I almost broke my ear drums.."

"Don't you read Ryan?"

Rryan read what is written in the bulletin. "Twinkle Towne. Lead male: Troy Bolton. Understudy: Ryan Evans.Lead Female: Gabriella Montez.Understudy: Sharpay Evans" 

"Ryan! We're understudies. How could this happen?"

Sharpay couldn't take it. She has never been an understudy. She run to the bathroom, crying. 

Troy saw Sharpay running to the girls bathroom. He wants to comfort her but he knows that Sharpay is really mad at him right now.

Chapter 4 – Back When We We're Kids

"Sharpay, I know you're upset but there are still other musicals." Ryan was standing outside the girl's bathroom trying to comfort his twin.

"But this is the fist time I wasn't the lead, Ry."

"Maybe the musical isn't yours this time. You could give others a chance. You could give Gabby a chance."

"So you're friends with her now?"

"She's not that bad, Pay"

"Whatever, Ry. Why don't you just go and leave me alone?!"

"I'm sorry, Pay. But I'm your brother. You know I'll be here for you."

"Thanks Ryan. But I really want to be alone right now."

"Ok. I'll go now. Don't hurt yourself, OK?"

Ryan left. Sharpay was still crying. She's crying not just because Gabriella got the lead but the fact that Troy auditioned with her. She has been asking Troy to audition since their freshmen years but he always said that he's not into singing. But he auditioned with Gabriella.

Sharpay skipped 3rd period, World History, her class after lunch. Ryan knew she would skip because he knows that Sharpay doesn't feel so good. Troy was wondering where sharpay was so he waited for Ryan after class.

"Ryan, do you know where Sharpay went? It's not like her to skip class."

"She's not feeling so good. She went home at lunch"  
"Why? Is she sick? Is something wrong with her?"

"And what's that with you? Why are you so worried about her? If you really cared about her you wouldn't audition, Troy"  
"The audition is for everyone. I wanted to try something new."

"You know what. You're a jerk, Troy."

Then Ryan went home. Troy was shocked with what Ryan said to him.

At the Evans' Mansion

"Dukie… You're just in time for dinner."

"Hi Mom! Is sharpay already here?"

"She went home early saying she's not feeling well. She's in her room. Why don't you go tell her to be ready for dinner? You're dad will be here soon."

"Sure mom."

Ryan left to put his things in his room then went to his sister. He went inside Sharpay's room. Her face was buried in her pillow. Ryan could tell that she is still crying.

"Sharpay, mom said to be ready fro dinner."

"Ryan, I didn't know you were home already." Sharpay sat up in her bed.

"Will you stop crying now? You'll get really puffy eyes tomorrow. And I know how much you hate that."

"Yeah.. You're right. Let's go now."

"Why don't you wash your face first your face is a mess." Sharpay looked in the mirror and the both of them laughed.

"Tell mom I'm gonna go down in a minute."

"Sure, sis."

Ryan went to their dining room for dinner. Sharpay came afterward.

"So you feel better now, Princess?"

"All better now, daddy."

"Thanks Ryan."

"No problem, sis'

a/n: that's all for now. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm still thinking about what will I put for the M part.

Please review….

Thanks for those who reviewed…


	5. Chapter 5

Previously

Previously

"So you feel better now, Princess?"

"All better now, daddy."

"Thanks Ryan."

"No problem, sis'

Chapter 5 – The Plan

"Ryan, we're gonna be late. I want to meet Ms. Darbus before homeroom start." Sharpay shouted from downstairs. She's starting get pissed.

"Ok. I'll be down in a minute. I'm just looking for my hat."

"Can't you go without your hat?"

"You know I can't, Pay. Let go. I'll drive."

Sharpay went to Ms. Darbus office to ask her about call backs. Ryan was following behind. "Uhm, Ms. D?" "Oh. Ms. Evans, nice to have you here."

"Ms. D, as co-president of the Drama Club, I just want to suggest if we could move the call back on Friday instead of Wednesday at 3:30pm?"

"Of course Ms. Evans. We could change the schedule. I will repost it later during lunch break ." "Thanks Ms. D."

They went for their first period class which was homeroom. As usual, the room was in chaos. The basketball team we're playing with their basketballs. The scholastic decathlon team we're studying. The cheerleading squad we're practicing their cheers and stunt. And some are just throwing crumpled papers to no one in particular.

Ms. Darbus entered the room and everyone stopped what they are doing and went to have their seats. "Before I start, I want to remind everyone that I don't allow cellphones in my class, and other stuffs that can interrupt my class. Understand?" Everyone nodded.

Time went by so fast. It was already lunch time. Everyone is having their lunch in the cafeteria. Now that Troy and Gabriella are friends, the basketball and the scholastic decathlon team share the same table. Sharpay and Ryan were on their way to the second floor of the cafeteria when Gabriella bumped into Sharpay. "AHHHHHHH," Sharpay squealed. "Why don't you use your eyes and watch where you're going next time Montez." "I'm sorry, Sharpay." "Whatever loser." Then Sharpay left. Troy was watching Sharpay. He has no idea why Sharpay became so icy.

After lunch Gabriella passed by the bulletin board. "Troy, schedule for the call back was changed. It's gonna be on Friday." "Are you sure, Gabs?" Troy read what is posted at the bulletin. "We'll have our championship game on Friday." "And we'll have scholastic decathlon on Friday, too" The gang all read what is posted. "I kinda know who changed the schedule." Taylor said. "I'm sure it's the ice queen." Chad replied. "What's wrong wth Sharpay? Why does she want to sabotage us" Troy questioned. "Because she's the ice queen, man." Chad said with a 'duh' look.

The bell rang. That means its time for the classes to resume. They all ran to their next period after lunch. Chad, Taylor and Gabriella have Science class. Ryan. Kelsi, Jason and Zeke have History. And unfortunately, Sharpay and Troy are stuck together in French.

_Ahhh.. I'm stuck with Troy again. Why did I ever choose French?_ Sharpay thought as she entered the room. Troy has already inside. She went to her seat just next to Troy's. She ignored him the whole period. Shrapay got really board. She was starting to fall asleep when the bell rang. It was the last period for the day. She fixed her thing and went to look for Ryan. They went home together.

--

Hope you like this one… please review..

Thanks everyone…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Twinkle Towne

Chapter 6 – Twinkle Towne

It's time for Twinkle Towne. Everyone is busy preparing the auditorium for Twinkle Town. The cast we're rehearsing backstage as more and more people we're filling the seats in the auditorium. Gabriella peeked at the curtains and saw a lot of audience. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Break a leg Motez," Sharpay said but got a confused look at Gabriella, "That means 'Good Luck' in theater." Sharpay finished.

Gabriella was surprised with Sharpay being nice but said "Thanks."

The show started.

(**Bold – Troy;** _Italics – Gabriella_; Underline – Both)

**We're soarin', flyin'**

**There's not a star in heaven**

**That we can't reach**

_If we're trying_

_So we're breaking free_

**You know the world can see us**

**In a way that's different than who we are**

_Creating space between us_

'_Til we're separate hearts_

But your faith it gives me strength

Strength to believe

**We're breakin' free**

_We're soarin'_

**Flyin'**

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

**If we're trying**

Yeah, we're breaking free

**Oh, we're breakin' free**

_Ohhhh_

**Can you feel it building**

**Like a wave the ocean just can't control**

_Connected by a feeling_

_Ohhh, in our very souls_

Rising 'til it lifts us up

So every one can see

**We're breakin' free**

_We're soarin'_

**Flyin'**

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

**If we're trying**

**Yeah we're breaking free**

_Ohhhh runnin'_

**Climbin'**

**To get to that place**

To be all that we can be

**Now's the time**

So we're breaking free

**We're breaking free**

_Ohhh , yeah_

**More than hope**

**More than faith**

_This is true_

_This is fate_

_And together_

We see it comin'

**More than you**

**More than me**

_Not a want, but a need_

Both of us breakin' free

_Soarin'_

**Flyin'**

There's not a star in heaven

That we can't reach

If we're trying

**Yeah we're breaking free**

_Breaking free_

_Were runnin'_

**Ohhhh, climbin'**

To get to the place

To be all that we can be

Now's the time

**Now's the time**

_So we're breaking free_

**Ohhh, we're breaking free**

_Ohhhh_

You know the world can see us

In a way that's different than who we are 

Then that ended the show. Everyone in the audience was clapping. Everyone really enjoyed the show. Then everyone in the show made their final bow.

"Hey guys. There's a victory party at our house tonight. Just feel free to go." Ryan announced. He received a lot of 'ok' 'oh yeah' 'that's great' from his friends. Then he left.

At the Evan's mansion everyone was enjoying the party.

"Where's your parents Ry?" Chad asked.

'They we're in Paris for a vacation so the house is all ours." Ryan said.

"This party is great Ry." Zeke said.

"Where's Sharpay?" Troy asked.

"Why are you looking for the Icequeen, man?" Jason said.

"Hey. That's my sister your talking about"

"Sorry man."

The boys we're having a great time while the girls are trying to have fun.

"I really don't like going to this kind of parties." Gabriella said.

"I second that Gabs." Taylor said.

"What's with the faces guys? Let's just enjoy the party." Taylor, Gabriella Kelsi, and Martha looked up to see a smiling Sharpay. They we're stunned that Sharpay was talking to them.

"I'm sorry." Sharpay said to them.

"What?" Taylor was surprised with what Sharpay had said.

"I said I'm sorry. Sorry for being a bitch. I hope we could be friends."

"We forgive you Pay" the girls said.

"I've known you for a long time Pay and I understand why you're being a bitch. You always get what you want. But we forgive you." Kelsi said.

"Are we friends now."

"You're right with that sistah." Taylor said. They all laughed. Sharpay was happy that they are friends now.

"So do you enjoy the party?" Sharpay asked.

"All of them look down on the punch they're drinking."

"I guess that's a no. How about we watched a movie upstairs?" Sharpay said. Everybody said yes. They went upstairs to Sharpay's room.

"Nothing has changed in this room Pay." Taylor said.

"Yeah. Still pink. Still Sharpay." Kelsi said. They all just laughed.

"Have you been here?" Gabriella asked Taylor and Kelsi.

"Yup. We had a couple of sleep overs here before."

"So who's up to watch the 'Picture This'?" Sharpay asked. Everyone raised their hands and they all watched the movie. Sharpay was happy that she was friend with them.

--

;) please review.. thanks..

Have a nice day…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Start of Summer

Chapter 7 – Start of Summer

_Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer._ Its just 10 minutes until the summer break of east high starts. Everybody can't wait for that moment to come.

_Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. Summer. _And then the bell rang. Everyone got out from their seats.

"Bye Ms. D." everyone said before they got out of their classroom.

"Have a fun summer everyone." She yelled back.

They went to their respective lockers to clean them for the next school year. Gabriella was cleaning up her locker. "Hi Sunshine.! Troy appeared from the hallway. "Hi Troy!" Then he took something from his pocket. He lifted his hand and got a necklace hanging.

"T for Troy." Gabriella said with her loving voice. Then she turned around and lifted her hair so that Troy can place the necklace on her neck. "This is beautiful Troy."

"I glad you liked it. I love you Gabriella." "I love you too, Troy." Then they kissed.

Sharpay saw it all. She was feeling very sad. Troy had ignored her the whole school year. It's like he had forgotten about their friendship. She almost cried but just blinked away the tears and put on a smile on her face. Gabriella saw her and went up to her. "Hey Sharpay." "Oh. Hi Gabriella." "You know you can call me Gabby." "Oh. Ok. Gaby." "My mom told me that we're not moving. I'm gonna stay here until graduation" "Well, that's nice Gabby." She feels a little awkward talking to Gabriella. "I got to go, Gabs. Later." "Yeah. Later, Gabs." Ryan said."Let's go, Ry." Then they left.

The drama club gained lots of fans during the school year. "Can you sign my yearbook, Sharpay?" One of the students asked. "Sure. Why not?" She took the yearbook and signed it, "Here you go." and gave back the yearbook.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Troy and the team were at his just hanging around with his dad. Her mom arrived from the grocery. "Can I get some help her boys?" "Sure Mrs. Bolton." Then they helped her carry the bags. They were talking when suddenly Troy's phone went off. "I'm just gonna answers this." "Girlfriend alert." They teased then the gang started laughing.

"Hello"

"_Is this Mr. Troy Bolton?"_

"Yes, this is him."

"_This is Mr. Fulton from Lava Springs."_

"It's nice of you to call. Haven't heard form you for a while."

"_I just want to inform you that we are having summer jobs to all country club members. And since you're family is a member here, I would like to ask if you want to get the job?"_

"Of course Mr. Fulton. I would like that. I really need money to fix my truck."

"_I expect you to be here on Monday."_ **(a/n it's Saturday in this time)**

"But I want to ask if I could bring my friends along? They are really fit for the job."

"_No problem Mr. Bolton. And btw, please say Hi for me to your parents"_

"Sure Mr. Fulton"

Then they hung up.

"Who was that Troy." His dad asked.

"It was Mr. Fulton, dad. And he says hi."

"I haven't heard from him for a long time."

"What did he want?"

"He asked if I want to have a summer job at Lava Springs."

"A summer job? That's great troy." Chad said.

"Yeah. And you got in too."

"You mean the team?" Chad asked. Troy nodded.

"Awesome." The team chorused.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sharpay and Ryan arrived at country club in her pink convertible. Mr Flton was waiting for them at the entrance. "Good Morning Ms Evans. Good morning Mr. Evans." Mr. Fulton said. "Theodore, please park my car in a shady area please." Sharpay said to one of the staff in Lava Spring. "Yes. Ms. Evans. Even if I had to plant trees for your car." "Thank you Theodore." Then they went inside in t6he reception area. Ryan went to the shelf where all their trophies were place. Mostly were Sharpay's. He took one and imagined himself having the trophy for this year's talent show. Sharpay tapped Ryan's shoulders and he came back to reality. They followed Mr. Fulton in his office.

"Mr. Fulton, have you asked Troy about the job?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes Ms. Evans."

"Ok. Thank you. Let's go Ry." Then they left to change for their swimming outfit.

They went to the pool. Sharpay brought along the Sharpettes. They were hanging beside the pool. "Sharpay, why don't you have a dip in the pool." Ryan called out. He was already in the poll. The Sharpettes were with Sharpay. "We're here to get a tan, not to have our hair ruined from too chlorine in the pool, Ry." Then she saw Troy. She stood up and saw Troy waving his hand. She waved at him too. She noticed that Troy was waving at someone else. She turned her head to the direction where Troy was looking and saw that he was waving at Gabriella. She was disappointed. She looked back at Troy and saw the whole wildcat team was with him. She got pissed. She didn't expect all of them to be there. She turned around and got out balanced and then fell on the pool. She let out a loud shriek. Everyone turned to her direction. Gabriella dived into the pool to help Sharpay. Troy went to the pool side. Gabriella helped Sharpay up the pool and Troy extended his hand to lift her. "Thanks Troy. Thanks Gabby." Sharpay said. Then tears started falling from her eyes. She run to her room before everyone sees her crying. But Troy saw her.

"Is she a member here?" Gabriella asked. But Troy just left her there. Gabriella was confused. He followed Sharpay to her room. He heard someone crying from one of the rooms. The door had butterflies and flowers outlined with rhinestones. He knew it was Sharpay's. He has been here so many times. Then he knocked on the door. "Paypay, open up the door." Sharpay was surprise to hear that familiar voice calling he 'Paypay'. "What do you want Troy?" "Can I come in?" She wiped away her tear and put on a fake smile. "Of course you can." Then troy entered her room. He saw her lying in the bed reading some magazine. He sat in the bed. "I heard crying in here from outside. What's wrong?" "Maybe your ears were deceiving you Troy 'cos I'm not crying." She said trying to paste a smile on her face. "I know that smile Sharpay. That's just acting. We've known each other since the day we were born Pay. You can't fool me." "Think whatever you think Troy, but I 'm not crying." She insisted. "C'mon Pay. You know you can tell me everything." "You've been ignoring for the whole school year and you want me to open up to you. Huh Troy?" she said turning her back from Troy and trying to fight back the tears. They were silent for a long time. Then Troy broke the silence. Troy turned Sharpay so that she was facing him. "I'm sorry Sharpay. I was too busy with basketball and Gabriella that I forgot about you." Sharpay closed her eyes, seeing troy just makes her want to cry. "Sharpay, please look at me. I'm very sorry. I was stupid. I know you really hate me right now but please Sharpay please give me a chance." Troy said. Sharpay just kept quiet. "Sharpay. Please." Then he hugged her. "Juts leave me alone right now Troy. I want to be alone right now." Then she pushed Troy. "Please Paypay. Talk to me." "Just go Troy. Let's talk some other time." She stood up and brought Troy out of the room. "Ok Paypay. But we still need to talk." Then he left. Sharpay went back inside her room and locked the door. Then she started crying again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

a/n: Troy's and Sharpay's parents were besfriends.

hope you like this chapter…..

please review.

Thanks to those who reviewed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - At Lava Springs

Chapter 8 - At Lava Springs

Sharpay was up early. She went to her brother's room to wake him up. Ryan woke up when he felt something is licking his face. He opened his eyes and saw her sister's dog licking his face. He took his blanket at wiped off his Face. "Why are you so up this early?" he said getting annoyed. "I slept early last night that's why I got up early." Sharpay's dog munching Ryan's blanket. He took the dog and gave it to Sharpay. "Please get your dog away from my things. He's ruining it." Sharpay took the dog and headed to the door. "Whatever Ry. Just be up. Meet me at Mr. Fulton's office." Then she closed the door and went to Mr. Fulton's office. Her dog was following behind her. "Come here, Boi." He called out with her sweet voice.

She entered Mr. Fulton's office carrying Boi in her arms. "Mr. Fulton, why didn't you tell me that the whole wildcats will be here?"

"Ms. Evans I thought that it would be great to have your friends here at Lava Springs."

"Arghhhhh… You know I don't like them." Then Ryan came in to the office.

"I thought you're friends now?" Ryan said

"We are Ry, but I want my summer to be a Wildcat-free summer. And Mr. Fulton, just make them quit the job."

"But Sharpay that would be very icy." Ryan said

"Ok. OK. Never mind what I said Mr. Fulton. Just let them work. I'll just ignore them."

Then she walked out of the office.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the Lava Spring kitchen…

"Man, what happened with Sharpay? Are you two friends again?" Chad asked his bestfriend. They were sitting in a counter. He knew that Troy and Sharpay are friends since they were kids just like him and Troy was.

"No, man. She's still mad. But she promised we'd talk."

"We messed up big time, man." He patted Troy's shoulder. The girls entered the kitchen.

"Hey boys.. What are you talking about?" Taylor said.  
"Nothing." The boys said.

"Oh. How's Sharpay, Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"She's still mad I think. I really don't know why she still doesn't want to talk to me. I thought we're ok now."

Chas placed his arm around Troy's shoulders. "I think I know why she's like that, man."

"Ehem." Mr. Fulton coughed as he entered the kitchen. Everybody stood up. 'You all know that you are paid here to work not just to sit and talk." The wildcat just nodded their heads. "Mr. Baylor, you're in-charge to help the chef. Ms. Nelson, you'll be assigned as the pianist in the restaurant. Ms. McKesie and Ms. Cox, you too are assigned here in the kitchen. Mr. Cross, you'll be serving in the restaurant." "I'll be serving Sharpay?" he asked in disbelief. "You're not serving Sharpay. You'll be serving Ms. Evans." Mr. Bolton said then continued with their work assignment. "Ms. Montez, you'll be the life guard. And Mr. Bolton and Mr. Danforth, you'll be caddying Mr. & Mrs. Evans. Chopchop." Then Mr. Fulton went out of the kitchen.

"I can't believe Sharpay's dad owns this place." Zeke said.

"Me either. I can't belive we'll be servng the Icequeen." Jason said. Troy heard what they we're talking about and got a little mad but didn't show it.

"Hey you guys. She's not that bad." Troy said trying to defend her _bestfriends_.

Troy and Chad got ready to caddy for Mr. & Mrs. Evans.

Troy and Chad went to the golf course. They saw Mrs. Evans and the twins and approached them. "Good morning, Mrs. Evans." The boys said. "Good morning." Then Troy approached Sharpay. "Hey, Paypay." "Oh. Hey, Troy. You'll be caddying daddy. And Chad, you'll be caddying mother." Sharpay said and gave him the golf clubs. Then she started to walk over to Ryan but Troy pulled her arm. "Pay, you promised we'd talk." "Let's talk later, Troy." She said removing Troy's hand. They waited for Mr. Evans to arrive. Then a helicopter landed in the golf course. Mr. Evans stepped out. "Hi! Daddy." Sharpay said. "Hello, princess." "Good morning, Mr. Evans." The boys said. "Troy, haven't seen you for quite a long time now. How's your dad?" Mr. Evans said. "He's fine Mr. Evans." "You don't have to be so formal, Troy. You know you're like family to us." Mr. Evans said while patting Troy's shoulders. Troy just nodded. "Let's get going." Ryan said. Then Ryan and Sharpay got in to their golf cart. The twins were just watching their parent pay golf. "Hey kids. Why don't you come here and play golf with us." Mrs. Evans said. "Ok." The twins said. Troy was helping Sharpay and Chad was helping Ryan. "Nice swing Ryan." Troy and Chad said and gave each other a high five. "Thanks." Ryan replied. Now it was Sharpays turn. She wasn't in the mood to play golf especially when Troy's around. "You can do it princes." Her dad said. Then she swung the golf club the ball flew just a couple of yard. "Nice swing, honey." Her mom said. "Not bad." Ryan said. Then they went to the next hole. Troy pulled Sharpay's hand. "Pay, can we talk now?" "If that's the only way that you'll leave me alone, and then fine, talk." "Pay, I'm sorry. What can I do for you to forgive me?" "Well you can sing with me to the talent show." "Then you'd forgive me?" "I'll think about it Troy." "Pay." "Ok. Fine. I forgive. So don't forget abut the talent show." "Sure. But what about Ryan? You always do the talent show with him." "He'll be fine with it. I'll just talk to him." Then they went to the next hole. Sharpay was happy that Troy agreed to sing with her in the talent show.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**a/n: **

**This is all for now. I really have a terrible headache right now. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Have anyone watched MSM3? What can you say about the movie?**

**Thanks to those who reviewed..**

**Please review some more…**


	9. an

**a/n: I hope I could receive a lot more reviews before I proceed to next chapter… please… I beg you… lol.. thanks… **

**and to troypay-zashley-4ever, XZashleyTroypayX, and kary tizzy, thanks.. you were the ones that has always reviewed my stories. And to those who also reviewed, thank you veryy much…**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ryan, I hope you understand. Troy said he'd sing with me at the talent show." Sharpay said to her brother as they walk to the SPA to meet up with their mom.

"It's ok, Paypay. I know you really missed him." Sharpay gave Ryan a hug.

"Good morning. Mother," Sharpay said and kissed her mom in the cheeks. Her mom was doing yoga.

"Hi mom." Ryan said and also gave his mom a kiss. "Good morning, duckie." Ryan joined her with her yoga.

"Mother, why did you let Mr. Fulton accept the whole school to work here?" Sharpay asked.

"It was not the whole school, princess. They're your friends."

"They're not my friends, mother."

"But they are Ryan's friends."

"Whatever, mother. I'm outta here." Then Sharpay left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

In the Lava Spring kitchen……

The gang we're preparing the food for lunch when Gabriella entered the kitchen. "What's for lunch?" She asked.

"Lunch is after 3 minutes. It's not yet 12nn." Mr. Fulton said as he entered the kitchen, "I want all employees to have their lunch on time. Not before the time."

"Ok Mr. Fulton" Everyone said.

"Troy, since you've been playing golf since you were a kid, I will assign you to teach golf to kid." Mr. Fulton said. Troy's friends were shocked to know that he was playing golf since a kid. They all gave Troy a questioning look. Then Mr. Fulton dragged Troy to the lockers. He opened Troy's locker and gave him his uniform. "This will be your new uniform. Here's a key to your golf cart." Mr. Fulton said then handed him the key. As soon as Mr. Fulton left the kitchen Troy joined his friends.

"Man, why didn't you tell us that you play golf?" Chad asked.

"You never asked. And I was busy with basketball."

"And how come they know you here Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Uhm. My family is a member here at Lava Springs."

"What? So you already know that Lava Springs is owned by the Evans?" Zeke asked.

"Yes. The Evans and my family were quite good friends."

"What? So you and Sharpay are friends?" Gabriella asked.

"We were. But a lot of things changed when we got to high school."

"Wow, Troy. There are a lot of thing haven't told me. And I thought I was you best friends." Chad said.

"I'm sorry, man. It wasn't really important."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Troy was in the golf course teaching the kid. "That's not the way you hold the golf club kiddo." Troy said to one of the kids. He showed the kid the right way to hold the golf club. Then he went to the next kid. "Hit the ball. Your golf club is not even touching the ball." Troy said. He kind enjoyed teaching the kids. He learned to play golf when he was 6 yrs. old. He had golf lessons with the Evans twins. He was smiling as he remembered it.

_~~~~~~`Flashback`~~~~~~_

"_Paypay!" Troy said very happy to see his best friend._

"_Troysie" Sharpay said as he run toward her best friend._

_Troy and the Evans twins are having their first golf lessons. Sharpay's parents had hired them a private instructor._

"_Hey kids. Ready to learn golf?" the instructor said._

"_Yes!" the three of them said._

"_Ok. Prepare your golf balls."_

"_Here!" the kids said._

_Sharpay's golf balls were colored Pink, Ryan's were blue, and Troy's were plain white._

"_You're so funny, Paypay. You had all your golf balls colored."_

"_I'm not the only one who got her golf balls colored. Ryan's colored blue."_

_You're such a baby, Paypay."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Yes you are."_

"_No.."_

"_Yeeees."_

"_I'm not a baby."_

"_You are."_

"_Uhm. Can you please strop that now? I'm trying to learn golf her." Ryan said._

"_Alright kids. Now that you have your golf balls, I want to see your golf clubs." the instructor said. They showed him their golf clubs._

"_Ok kid. Watch me. This is how you play golf. You firmly grip the handle, then bend your knees a little, feet apart, move your but little backwards, then swing." The instructor said. He hit the ball and it flew into the air. It landed about 42 yards away from the hole. _

"_Got it kids?" He asked. They just nodded. "Now it's your turn. Who's gonna be first?"_

"_I am." Troy raised his hand. He then followed what the instructor had done earlier. He was able to hit the ball. It flew into the air and landed a couple of yards away. _

"_Not bad for a beginner, Troy." The instructor said patting Troy's shoulders._

"_I'm next." Ryan said. He also did what their instructor had done earlier. He hit the ball and it landed a little further ahead from Troy's ball._

"_Very good." The instructor said. " Thanks." _

"_Finally. My turn." Sharpay said. She also followed what the instructor did earlier but when she swung the golf club but it fell off her hand. It went to the air with the ball. _

"_Maybe next time you'll get it right, Sharpay." The instructor said. Troy and Ryan were laughing behind them. Sharpay heard them and started crying. _

"_Hey! You two. Stop laughing at her." The instructor said to the boys. "Now, now. Stop crying Sharpay." He said while rubbing her back for comfort. _

"_I'm sorry, paypay." Troy said and then giving her his hanky._

"_I hate you Troysie. And you too, Ryry."_

"_I'm sorry, too, Paypay. Please forgive us." Ryan said._

"_Please, Paypay? If you want I can teach you." Troy said._

"_I can teach you, too." Ryan said._

"_Okay. I forgive you two." Sharpay said then they pulled into a group hug._

_~~~~~~`End of Flashback`~~~~~~_

"Hey Troy!" Dharpay said.

"Oh. Hey Sharpay. I didn't see you there."

"What are you thinking about? You are kinda spaced out."

"I just remembered our fist golf lesson." Troy said and then started to laugh.

"Hey! I improved through the years, you know."

"Let's see about that, Paypay."

"The game is on, Troysie."

Sharpay poured her basket full of pink golf balls. Troy smiled. "Pink" Troy sighed.

She positioned herself. She swung the golf club, it fell off her hand. It went to the air with the ball. Troy grinned. He knew that Sharpay was just faking it. He got another golf club and handed it to her.

"Let me teach you how to do it correctly." He said and positioned himself behind her. They are both holding the handle of the golf club. "You know how this works, Pay. You bend your knee, --they both bended their knees--- feet apart, --they both moved their feet apart-- move your butt a little backward." Troy said. They were so close. Troy inhaled Sharpay's scent. _She smells like strawberries. Oh, how I miss this scent. _Troy thought._ Qiut it Troy. You already have Gabriella._ Troy inhaled again her scent again. _Her scent just turns me on. She just gets hotter and hotter. _ Troy was lost now.

Sharpay hit the ball with out the golf club falling off her hand. Then she felt something poking behind her.

"Uhm, Troy?" Troy got back to his senses. He didn't know what just happened. He saw that Sharpay was still holding the golf club. "Nice one, Pay." He said. They are still in the same position. "Thanks. But, uhm, I think you got a little trouble down there, Troysie." Troy looked down. He saw a big bulge in his pants. "I think you're having too much fun troy."

"Pinch me, Pay." Troy said.

"Why?"

"So I could get rid of this." He said looking down to his pants.

"I don't want to pinch you. I prefer doing this." Sharpay said stepping on his foot.

"Ouch. That hurts." He said letting go of Sharpay. He looked down and the lump was gone. "But hey, it worked. Thanks Pay."

"No Problem." Troy felt a little embarrassed with Sharpay.

"Uhm, I think I have to check on my other student. I had fun, Pay."

"Yeah, me too. Uhm, by the way. You're still singing with me right?

"Of course, Paypay."

"Thanks." She said then Troy left.

Sharpay placed another ball and continued playing golf. She's a pro at it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

From afar Taylor and Chad were watching Troy and Sharpay having fun.

"Look at her. She's flirting with Troy." Taylor said.

"See, I was right. You can never change the icequeen." Chad said.

"What a bitch. Pretending not to know how to play golf so she could get Troy's attention."

"And Troy's flirting back."

"Gabriella should know about this." Then Taylor continued with her work.

a/n: this is it for now. I hope I could get more reviews. And if you could also add this to favorite author & favorite story. Thanks…

to troypay-zashley-4ever thanks..

to LoveAndSerenity the M part would be on the next chapter. Thanks for the review.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gabriella was swiping her card for Time-in at the Lava spring when Troy surprised her. "Oh. Troy. You shocked me to death."

"I'm sorry Gabby. You want to hang out after work?"

"Sure, Troy. Where?"

"How about we have a swim and have a picnic?"

"Were not allowed there."

"Have you forgotten? I'm a member here. I can use all the facilities her including the pool."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." They both laughed.

"I'll see you at 5pm later Gabs." Troy gave Gabriella a peck in the cheeks and left.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It's been a long day. Troy was tired teaching the kids. He just finished his work and was about to head to his locker to change when Mr. Fulton called him.

"Mr. Bolton, Ms. Evans is looking for. She's at the music room right now."

"Ok. Mr. Fulton. I'll go there now." Troy said then left to find Sharpay.

Troy was standing outside the music room. He could hear Sharpay singing and playi9ng the piano through the door.

For years I have envied,

Your grace and your charm,

Everyone loves you, you know,

But I must admit it,

Big guy, You always come through,

I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have you

Troy entered the room. Sharpay didn't notice him enter.

You and me together,

That's how it should always be,

One without the other,

Don't mean nothing to me

Nothing to me

Troy was just listening to her. Then he started to sing too. Sharpay was surprised to hear someone singing her song. She turned around and saw Troy smiling.

Troy:

Yeah, I wouldn't be nothing',

If I didn't have you to serve,

_(Troy is now sitting beside her.)_

Just a perky little eyeball,

And a funky optic nerve,

Sharpay:

Hey, I never told you this but, uh,

_(Sharpay is looking at him)_

Sometimes I get a little blue,

But I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have you

Both:

I wouldn't have nothing,

If I didn't have you,

Wouldn't know where to go, no, no,

Or know what to do,

_(They are now looking at each other. Their faces are just a few inches apart.)_

I don't have to say it,

Cause we both know its true,

I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have you

I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have you

I wouldn't have nothing',

I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have you

They finished the song. Troy placed his hand at Sharpay's face. He leaned in and kissed her. Sharpay was a little surprised but didn't take time for her to give in to the kiss. It was slow then turned to a very passionate one. Troy smiled when he heard Sharpay moan. He kissed the lobed of her ear trailing down to her neck. She made a soft moan. She could feel Troy smile as he kiss her neck trailing down between her breasts. That got Sharpay a little surprise. She pushed Troy away.

"What now.?" Troy complained.

"We have to stop this, Troy. You still have Gabriella."

"Oh, Paypay. You know we haven't done this for a long time."

"This makes me regret becoming friends with you again."

"We've done this a couple times before."

"That was before Gabriella came into the picture, Troy."

"Please, Paypay." Then he placed his lips against her. "Troy." She said against his lips. Troy continued to kiss her. He licked her lower lips begging for entrance. She just couldn't resist him. She opened her mouth for access. Their tongues begin to fight. Sharpay placed her hands around his neck. Troy placed one hand at the back of her head to deepen their kiss, his other hand finding its place under her shirt. He began massaging her breast against her bra. She made a loud moan. That gave Troy a hint to go on. Troy broke the kiss so he could lift her shirt off. Then he started kissing her again. Sharpay pulled his shirt off eventually breaking the kiss. Once his shirt was off, he started trailing kisses at her again. Troy stood up still kissing Sharpay. He lifted her to the top of the piano not breaking the kiss. They just break the kiss for air then kiss gain. Troy laid Sharpay on top of the piano. Then he climbed on top of her.

"Troy, won't this piano break?" Sharpay asked panting.

"This piano won't break, Pay. It's made with hard wood. It's been here since were four." "That's the more reason it would break. It's old."

"It won't, pay. Just trust me." Sharpay nodded.

"Now can we continue?" Sharpay smiled and nodded.

Troy started kissing her gain. He unhooked her bra revealing her breast. Troy stated sucking on one of her breast while massaging the other one. Sharpay moaned as he swirled his tongue on her nipple. She played with his hair. After Troy was done he proceeded to her other breast and did what he did on the other. Sharpay pulled her head back. Troy continued to play with her breast. After he was done he went to kiss Sharpay again in the lips while0 unbuttoning her jeans. She kicked her jeans off. He started trailing kisses again but his time until the top of the band of her knickers. He massaged her pussy over her damp panties. "You're wet, Pay." Sharpay could feel his breath in her skin. It's made her shiver. "hmm" Troy pulled her knickers off. "You're dripping wet." Troy licked her wet pussy. He swirled his toungue around her clit. Sharpay felt waves of electricity travel through her body. "Hmmmm… Troy." She moaned. "You taste so good." Troy said. Troy went up to kiss her lips so that she could taste herself. Kissing, Troy inserted two fingers inside her hole. She was so warm inside. He started pumping his fingers up and down while his thumb playing with her clit. She lifted her hip to join the rhythm. Then Troy started sucking her breast again. "Troy… that feels so nice." Troy began to pump his fingers faster and faster. Then he inserted another finger. He grined when he heard Sharpay let out a loud moan. "Troy I'm gonna…. Uhhh…" "Come for me baby." And Sharpay came in his fingers. He let Sharpay lick his finger while he cleaned her come with his tongue. Sharpay is now panting really hard. After Troy was finished cleaning her, She pulled Troy into another kiss. "I think your friend wants to be free." Sharpay said smiling and pointing to the large lump in his pant. She rolled them. Now she's on top of him. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Troy pulled his pants down. He's now left with only his boxers. "You still have that Mickey Mouse boxer I gave you?" "Of course. It's one of my favorite." Sharpay gave him the Mickey Mouse boxers two years ago for his birthday. Sharpay started rubbing her manhood against the thin fabric of his boxers. "Now, its my turn." Sharpay said with a grin. She pulled his boxers down revealing his very hard manhood. "Wow, it has grown over the years." She said surprised. She grabbed his manhood and begun pumping it. "Paypay." He moaned. Then Sharpay started liking his manhood while her hand is still pumping it. After awhile Troy was surprised to what she did. She sucked in his manhood. She never have done that to him before. "Pay, that's so nice…. Yeahhhhhh….." He moaned. "I'm coming, Pay." She continued to suck on him. He came inside her mouth. Then she swallowed it. Troy was panting very hard. He rolled them so that he's on top again and began trailing kisses on her. "Stop teasing me, Troy. I want you inside me now." "Your wish is my command, my princess." Troy said. Sharpay giggled. He inserted her manhood in her open. Then he began to thrust in and out slowly. After their body got used to it, he began to thrust faster. "Yeah, that's it…" she moaned. "Faster…. Deeper." Troy thrust faster and deeper. She lifted her hips up. Now they're moving in a rhythm. She let out a loud moan. Troy smiled. He began to thrust faster and faster, and deeper. "Uh…uh…uh…uh...uh…" "Yes… Paypay… Say my name." "Troy, troy, uhhh… Troy." Troy kissed her again. "Troy, I'm gonna come." "Let's come together, Payapy." He began to thrust harder. Then they came together.

"Sharpay."

"Troy."

They were both panting hard.

"That was amazing." Sharpay said.

"It was the best."

"I guess not having sex for awhile could have its benefits." They both laughed.

Then they kissed again. They were too tired to move. They just laid their on top of the piano. Sharpay laid her head on his chest. He pulled her closer into a hug. They stayed on that position for a while. Then Troy remembered something.

"Wait, what time is it?" he asked

"It's5:30 pm."

"What?! Oh my gosh. I forgot about Gabriella." Then he jumped off the piano and begun putting on his clothes.

"Where are you going Troy?"

"I'm supposed to meet Gabriella at 5pm. I totally forgot."

"You better hurry, Troy." Sharpay said but with a little trace of sadness in her voice.

"I really want to stay, Paypay. But Gabriella would be mad if I don't show up." Troy said cupping her face with his hands.

"I understand."

"It was really great, Pay. I missed this." They shared another passionate kiss then troy left.

After Troy was gone Sharpay also jumped of the piano and put on her clothes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Troy left the music room and ran to the locker room to have a quick shower. After he got changed he ran to the pool area to meet with Gabriella.

"Gabriella." Troy said sitting beside Gabriella. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's ok, Troy." Troy gave her a peck on the cheek and then jumped into the pool.

"What are you doing"

"Taking a swim? Get in the pool. The water's fine."

"It's ok. I'm fine here."

"Please, Gabby. What would I do to get you here in the water?" Troy thought of a plan to get Gabriella into the water.

"Help! Help! I need a beautiful lifeguard to rescue me." Troy shouted pretending to be drowning. Gabriella jumped into the pool.

"I know my plan would work." He pulled Gabriella into a hugged.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

a/n: hope you liked this one. This is my first M scene…

please review… and thanks to those who reviewed.

Happy hilidays!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Gabriella was at the pool area teaching the swimmers some warm up exercise when Taylor approached her.

"Hey Gabby! So how's your date with Troy?"

"It was fun. But he was an hour late."

"Whoa there girlie, you said he was an hour late?"

"Yes."

"Is he mad? How can he be late for your date?"

"I know what your thinking, Tay. Troy loves me. Maybe Mr. Fulton asked him for some errand."

"Whatever you say girl… I have to go. See 'ya later, Gabs."

"Bye Taylor."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Troy was on his way to the kitchen when he saw Sharpay going to the music room.

"Sharpay!" he shouted. But she just ignored him. So he ran after her. He caught her and grabbed her hand.

"Sharpay."

"What do you want, Troy?"

"We have to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I know you've been trying to avoid me. I know you're upset when I left you there at the piano. I'm sorry."

"Just go find Gabriella, Troy. Go fuck her instead of me." He grabbed her at the shoulders so that she was completely facing him. He lifted her chin so that she was looking at him.

"Pay, Listen to me. Ever since we had sex I can't take you off my mind. And I will never have sex with Gabriella because I made a promise."

Sharpay was silent. She turned her head to the side. She looked down. She was trying to hold back her tears.

"Sharpay, I don't want to hurt Gabriella. I hope you understand. I'll break up with her if you want. Just give me time."

"I don't want to be the reason why you want to break up with her. They'll just hate me more for that." Now tears are falling down her cheeks.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, Troy."

"But can we be friends again while we think of a solution for this?"

"I guess so." Then Troy pulled her for a hug.

"You're going to practice for the talent show?" Troy asked.

"Yes. I have to be the best at the talent show."

"Ok. I'll just time-in at the kitchen then I'll meet you at the music room." Troy pulled away and was about to leave but Sharpay pulled his arm.

"Let's practice now. Kelsi might be there already. And besides it's ok if you don't time-in 'cos you're a member here."

"Yeah. I guess so."  
Then they went to the music room.

" Kelsi's not here yet. She said she'll meet me now so that we could practice our song." Sharpay said.

"Why don't we just talk while waiting for her?"

"Ok."

"I'm sorry again, Paypay."

"Ok. I forgive you."

"Thanks, Pay."

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten our song, Troysie."

"I've memorize the song by heart."

Then Troy started to sing.

_If I were a rich man _

_With a million or 2 _

_I'd live in a pent house _

_In a room with a view _

_(Yeah) _

_And if I were handsome, _

_Well, it could happen, _

_Those dreams do come true _

_I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have you _

_(Yeah, Yeah) _

_I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have you _

_I wouldn't have nothing', if I didn't have, _

_I wouldn't have nothing'!_

While troy was singing, Sharpay was lost in her thoughts.

-------Flashback-------

Troy and Sharpay were 11. They were at the Evans' house having a sleep over. Sharpay and Ryan were left with their nanny because their parents went on a business trip. That's why they asked Troy to sleep over.

Ryan and Troy was in Ryan's room watching porn videos on his computer. Tehey didn't know that Saharpay was peeping at the door. They were concentrating on Ryan's computer that they didn't notice the door opened. Sharpay went back to her room and opened her laptop, and checked out what the boys were watching. She started watching but got board so she eventually fell asleep on her bed. The computer was still on.

Troy went to check on Sharpay on her room. He saw Sharpay asleep on bed with her laptop still on. She was wearing her tinkerbell nightgown. She keeps on moving in her sleep making her night gown move up revealing her underwear. He entered the room and check what's on her laptop. He was surprised with what he saw. Sharpay was watching porn. He smiled and sat on the bed. He watched what was showing on the screen. After a while, he was turned on. He stared at Sharpay's underwear. He started to rub her pussy against the fabrics of her underwear. Sharpay let out a soft moan. His other hand continued to rub her pussy while the other rubs his over his pajamas. Sharpay felt something weird. _This feels good. Hmmmm._ She thought.

"Troy!" Sharpay said waking up, a little surprise to see Troy's hand over her pussy.

"I'm sorry, Paypay." Troy said stopping what he's doing.

"No. Troysie. Just continue." So Troy contunied what he was doing.

"You're panties' getting damp, Paypay." Sharpay took of her panties to change. Troy stopped her. He took her panties and threw it on the floor. He spread Sharpay's legs. He dipped his head to the sensitive part between her legs.

"What are you doin—OOHhh…." Sharpay was surprised. She felt Troy licking her sensitive part.

"That feel good, Troysie. How did you know about this?"

"I saw it on the computer earlier." Troy said and licked her sensitive part again. He inserted his tongue inside her whole.

"Hhhmmmmmmm." Sharpay let out a loud moan.

Troy felt his boxers tighten. He took of his pajamas and boxers revealing his very erect penis. Sharpay's jaw dropped. She saw Troy naked before but he never saw it standing and hard. Troy inserted his penis inside her. She cried in pain.

"I'm sorry, Pay. Did I hurt you?"

"Just a little, Tory." He thrusted slowly.

"Does it still hurt, Paypay?"

"Not anymore. Just continue. It feels good."  
Troy continued to thrust in and out slowly. H heard Sharpay moan so he increased his pace.

"You like this, Pay?"

"Hmmm.. Yeah. Oooohhhhh… This is sooooohh good. Faster Troysie." He began to move faster and deeper.

"Uuuhhhhh.." She let out a loud moan. He felt good that he was hitting her at the right spot. He kept on thrusting harder now.

"Troysie, I think I'm going to explode."

"Me too, Paypay." Troy made a few more thrust then they came together.

"Uhhh… Troysie… That was great."

"Yeah. We should do this more often." Troy lay beside her on the bed.

"I agree with you."

"Let's promise each other."

"What is it, Troysie."

"Let's promise each other that we'll only have sex with each other and no one else unless we find someone who we really think we want to marry."

"Ok. I promise Troysie."

--------End of Flashback------

Sharpay was smiling at the memory. She didn't notice that Troy already finished singing. And Kelsi was already in the music room. Troy noticed that Sharpay was not Paying attention so he snapped a finger in her face.

"Pay, what are you smiling at?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. It was nothing. Just a funny memory."

"Kelsi's here. Let's start with the practice."

"Ok."  
Then they started with their practice.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

a/n thanks for those who reviewed...

have fun reading… please review.. thanks..


End file.
